AF: The Virtual Huntsmen
by PerryTheAlien
Summary: After the events of The Last Guardian, Artemis' life went upward, along with society. But when he is contacted once again by the Fairy People, he is once again thrust into a new plot to bring the fairy world to its knees. Spoilers (duh). Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Artemis Fowl knew he was in hot water, both physically and figuratively. He and the rest of the Fowls were enjoying a relaxing stay at a hotel resort for winter break. The now nineteen year old boy remembered much, startlingly fast, and Holly Short, of the Lower Elements Police was worried he was remembering too fast. Then she remembered that she was talking to a boy who had the skill to kidnap her at the tender age of twelve, and considered him to be remembering too slow. The previous year, Artemis had ended a fairy plot to end the Human and Fairy worlds in a war. This only resulted in the death of Artemis, and almost total collapse of human civilization. Artemis' concousness was put into a clone, and society rebuilt itself, with the aid of Phonetix, a communications corporation. Businesses reopened, families were reunited, and the incident was blamed on tectonic plates all clashing at the same relative time, and some hitting nuclear power plants. The whole thing spawned an award winning movie entitled, "The Great Earthshake" starring Kole Draman, and Landi Forgoe.

Now that things had settled down and the whole business of the previous year was behind them, all of the Fowls (except for Myles) agreed to have a vacation. Myles Fowl sat in an armchair away from both the indoor pool, where Beckett swam with arm floats, and the hot tub where everyone else was. He was on some sort of media player created by fairy technology that Artemis worked up from old scraps. It had download speeds if almost one terabyte per minute, storage of 3 exabytes (3,000,000 Gigabytes), and a 30 million sub pixel display. Myles was designing an app to have a virtual AI to respond to key phrases that he deemed funny or interesting. In many ways he was like Artemis. Perhaps too much. Artemis had learned lately to enjoy being with his family and to relax.

At this particular moment, he saw a slight shimmer. Many people would dismiss this as a reflection of the light off the water, but Artemis knew better. This shimmer meant two things: one, that he was crazy, and two, he was being contacted by The People.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me for a minute, I must go cool off. This water is rather warm," _Artemis_ said, a rather foolish excuse he knew, but what else could he say? "Pardon me, family, but I must go talk to the invisible fairies I talk to about every year to save the world." His mother already knew the truth, she had found out around a year back, when Artemis had freed her from Opal Koboi, a megalomaniac who had the desire to control the world and the power as well as the resources to do just that. But his father would not take the news lightly and would probably send Artemis to a "special" institution. He had no idea what would happen if his mother vouched for him. Artemis got out of the water and **strode** in a dignified manner (which is hard to pull off when you are shivering) to the **locker** room. Inside he walked past a few rows of lockers before Holly Short of the LEP materialized.

Holly stared at the Mud Boy, or she should say Mud Man, trying and failing to remember when he was first a criminal and her rival. He cost her a lot, including her trigger finger at one point, but he had saved the world more times than he put it in danger, so she guessed it was forgiven.

"You do realize this is the _Men's _locker room, right?" Oh great, Holly thought. Now he knew sarcasm. But no one was better at sarcasm than she was.

"Would you prefer we met in the women's?"

He glanced down at his feet with his brow furrowed. "Why are we meeting at all? I thought everything was better. No one suspects anything, do they?"

That was the Artemis she knew. Straight to business. It made her immediately miss the sarcasm. "Technically yes, but crime never truly stops as one Gnommish poet once wrote." That was actually the whole poem, and needless to say, that "poet" became infamous. "We want you to take a look at a crime and get your opinion."

Artemis looked up and said, "So Foaly's there too?" Holly nodded. Foaly was a centaur who worked for the LEP as a technician and inventor. Artemis was almost as smart as him. Almost. Holly selected to call Foaly with a few blinks. Foals picked up right away.

"Hey, if it isn't my least favorite Mud Boy. How's the fam? And that big brute of yours?" He was of course referring to Butler, Artemis's body guard. He seemed in high spirits, and Artemis was too.

"Hey Foaly. Still wearing that tin hat I see. Though, in these times I think you aren't being paranoid. The MI6 and CIA are basically monitoring everything in hopes to try to find out what really caused the incident last year."

Holly stared, and wondered how Artemis could have ever agreed to Foaly's superstitions. "It's not those primitive fools I have to worry about. They couldn't find a troll if it went to Disneyland. It's the aliens you need to watch out for."

"I regret I had ever agreed to your superstitions. Though considering that I have went up against demons before, it is possible. Holly says you have something to show me?"

"Yeah, just give me a second to pull it up."

Holly chimed in. "Hey, does anyone else hear static?"

Myles was sitting in his armchair working on his new app, which he was trying to use to get any door with a keypad open. He heard faint voices coming from the locker room nearby, and one sounded female. He slowly got up and said he was using the toilet. He walked across the room to the door, and opened it slowly as to not attract attention. He passed one row of lockers and hid behind the second while he pulled up a voice recorder, and hit record. Artemis was there and was talking about the MI6 and CIA. Why was he talking about them? Even stranger was the second voice which was definitely not a female, but didn't sound exactly human. There was a quivering in the voice, like a neigh from a horse, but it talked about aliens. Myles wrote this off as one of Artemis's many business deals, but kept recording so as to blackmail him into giving him extra caviar at the dinner table. Quietly, he sat there listening, until something lifted him up, and Myles looked behind him and saw... Nothing. He was hanging on nothing, but a faint shimmer hang nearby.

**Holy magoozles! It has been almost a year since I updated this. Jeez, I procrastinate. I will try to update more, not only on this story but on my others as well. But I am a sophomore in high school so that means that I constantly have stuff to do including tons of essays and this stuff kind of gets put on the back burner. That is a saying I swear.**


End file.
